supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
O Hogwarts
O Hogwarts is one of the songs Allen Ford had recorded at his way at Lava Springs on his birthdate, August 24 (during What Time Is It Summer Time? in HSM2). Uniqua thinks this song is still incorrect of the lyrics from O Canada (the national pledge of the country Canada). Lyrics *'O Hogwarts' est l'anthem national du Hogwarts, not Canadian country Canada. The lyrics are mostly in French. *'2009': :O Hogwarts! :Celeste Holm is late now. :We have a problem! :Cause Lena Horne's high. :She is smoking dope, :In the lavatory... :With her friend Vera Lynn. :Etta James killed Les Paul. :And is running off. :With Henry Allingham and Jiroemon Kimura. :She is so bad. :She will kill you! :Joan Fontaine has won oh no oh no, oh no!! :Joan Fontaine had won oh sixty nine, sixty niiiiiiiiiine!!! *'Season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest (Unanimous)' :O Hogwarts! :Joan Fontaine is back now, :We have a problem! :Cause Allen Ford's high. :She is smoking dope, :In the lavatory... :With her friend Hatsue Ono. :Brandolynn killed Cody Good! :And is running off. :With Terue Ashida and Yoshi. :He is so bad. :He will kill you! :Sabrina Bryan has won oh no oh no, oh no!! :Avril Lavigne has won oh sixty nine, sixty niiiiiiiiiiine!!! *'Season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest': (Until June 12, 2013) :O Hogwarts! :Jiroemon Kimura is back now. :We have a problem! :Cause Melissa Joan Hart's high. :He is f**kin' dope :In the lavatory... :With his friend Maria Redaelli. :Mitsue Toyoda killed Birdo! :And is leaving away :With Maria Filippov. :He is so bad! :He will kill you! :Christina Aguilera had won oh no oh no, oh no! :Yoshi Kitamura has won oh sixty nine, sixty niiiiiiiiine!!! *'Season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest (Backbone)': (All season) :O Hogwarts! :We'll beat Yoshi and Birdo! :True patriot love in all thy sons command. :She is getting old :In the lavatory... :With her friends Toadette and Vera Lynn. :Everyone crashed Okawa! :And is dying now :With Katy Perry now. :She is so bad! :She will kill you! :Olivia de Havilland has won oh no, oh no, oh no! :Olivia de Havilland had won oh sixty nine, sixty niiiiiiiiiiiiine!!! *'Season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest': (Katherine Heigl added, February 16, 2013 to June 12, 2013) :O Hogwarts! :Jiroemon Kimura is back now. :We have a problem! :Cause all of Unanimous' high! :He is f**kin' dope :In the lavatory... :With his friends Birdo and Yoshi. :Priscilla Presley killed Noki! :And is leaving away :With model Riyo Mori. :He is so bad! :He will kill you. :Christina Aguilera has won oh no, oh no, oh no! :Maria Filippov has won oh sixty nine, sixty niiiiiiiiine!!! *'Season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest '(June 12, 2013 to June 17, 2013) :O Hogwarts! :Katy Perry is back now. :We have a problem :Cause half of Unanimous' high! :She is f**kin' dope :In the lavatory... :With her friend Avril Lavigne. :Priscilla Presley killed Noki! :And is leaving away :With model Riyo Mori. :She is so bad! :She will kill you! :Christina Aguilera has won oh no, oh no, oh no! :Mitsue Nagasaki has died oh sixty nine, sixty niiiiiiiine!!! *'Season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest' (August 10, 2013) :O Hogwarts! :Eeveelutions are back now. :We have a problem :Cause of Hélio Castroneves' crash! :Leafeon is a great :In a Brazilian race track :With fellow evolution Glaceon! :Germans suffered injuries. :And were hospitalized. :With Snorunt's evolution Froslass. :They were so bad! :They will kill you! :Olga Fatkulina has won oh no, oh no, oh no! :Olga Fatkulina has died oh sixty nine, sixty nine!!!! *'Season 3 of Ben and Toad's Contest' (All season) :O Hogwarts! :Maria Sharapova is back now. :We have a problem :Cause half of Germany's high :She is f**kin' dope :In the lavatory... :With her friend Petra Kvitova. :Nadia Petrova killed Ronaldo. :And is leaving away. :With singer Adam Levine. :She is so bad! :She will kill you! *'Season 7 Of BATC' (The Death of David Bowie) :O Hogwarts! :Eugenie Bouchard is back now. :We have a problem! :Cause all of Nidorina's high. :She is f**kin' dope :In the lavatory :With her friend Simona Halep. :Espeon killed Shawn Johnson. :And is dying away. :And season 1 won 6-0. :He is so bad. :He will kill you. :Aerodactyl has won oh sixty nine sixty nine! :Aerodactyl has won oh no oh no! *'Season 8 of BATC'' :O Hogwarts! :Eugenie Bouchard's making a comeback. :We have a problem! :Cause all of Tony Kanaan's tattoos. :He is f**kin' dope :In the lavatory :With his friend Irina Begu. :Leafeon killed Scott Dixon. :And is dying away. :Season 6 lost 7-4. :Rayquaza has won oh sixty nine sixty nine! :Rayquaza has won oh no oh no! *'Season 8 of BATC (March 13, 2016)': :O Hogwarts! :Will Power has an illness. :We have a shock! :Cause all of Froslass' injuries. :It is freaking late :On the race track :With Sylveon being injured. :Jolteon killed Shinx. :And is losing away. :Season 1 drew 4-4. :Dragonite has won oh sixty nine oh sixty nine! :Dragonite has won oh no oh no! *'Season 8 of BATC (April 2, 2016)': :O Hogwarts! :Hélio Castroneves broke the track record! :Honduras got the pole. :Cause their laps were very fast. :It is 3 pm :In where BATC is :With Carlos Munoz being spun. :Leafeon killed Snivy. :And is flying away. :Jolteon drew Sylveon. :Sharapova is so banned. :She will kill them. :Liepard has won oh sixty nine oh sixty nine! :Aurorus has won oh no oh no! *'Season 8 of BATC (April 17, 2016)': *'October 13, 2016 (About King Bhumibol)': :O Hogwarts! :The King of Thailand died. :We have a problem! :Cause Pee Saderd will be suspended for the week. :It was 3 pm :In Thailand :Where he died in a Bangkok hospital. :A long illness killed him. :Thai people get to wear black. :And Jynx draws Volcarona. :The draw is made up. :We will suspended Thais. :Volcarona has won oh sixty nine oh sixty nine! :Volcarona has won oh no oh no! *'2016 Swiss Open (Men's Singles)': :O Hogwarts! :There's a Thai speaking men's singles seed! :Russia got a language. :Cause their captain speaks Thai. :It is 3 pm :In Switzerland :With Arcanine supervising the seeds. :Beedrill killed Dragonite :And is leaving the draw. :Pee Saderd drew Arcanine. :The draw is made up. :We will play them. :Larvesta has won oh sixty nine oh sixty nine! :Aurorus has won oh no oh no! Normal Lyrics :O Hogwarts! :Voldemont is back now. :We have a problem! :Cause Allen Ford's high. :He is smoking dope :In the lavatory :With his friend Hermoine. :Dumbledore killed Snape! :And is running off :With Ms. McGonagall. :He is so bad! :He will kill you :Voldemont has won oh no oh no, oh no! :Voldemont has won oh sixty nine, sixty nine!!! Trivia :*This is one of the songs Allen "Hitman" Ford, Tasha, Uniqua, Kelsi Nielsen, Pablo, Tyrone, Pearl Krabs, or the others is absent. :*Lena Horne was not present on the Spring 2009 song. Zsa Zsa Gabor also missed it. :*The BATC season 2 cast wrote about the "Germany Ribeirao Preto crash" on August 10, 2013. They chose to add Froslass and the Eeveelutions. Category:Songs Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:West High Category:Golden Horseshoe Category:Laurentian Category:Played By Austin Category:Ontario Category:Q Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Canada Category:Parody Songs